This invention relates, generally, to a snowboard boot binding. More particularly, it relates to a snowboard boot binding that can be adjusted angularly both quickly and easily without the need for a tool, and can be adjusted while the rider's boot is still in the binding.
The sport of snowboarding has been practiced now for numerous years and has gained tremendous popularity across the country and throughout the world. As with skiing, a snowboarder wears snowboarding boots that are firmly held into boot bindings. The bindings are rigidly attached to the board to allow the user to properly maneuver the board when riding. Unlike conventional skiing, however, the snowboarder places both feet onto a single board, one in front of the other, and stands at an angle to the direction of travel.
A snowboarder will often desire to change the angle of the front and/or back foot with respect to the longitudinal axis of the board. Different angular foot positions are desired for speed, slalom, free-style or acrobatics. Depending on the snow or weather conditions, the person's skill level, or the particular attitude of a given snowboarder, the position of each foot can change numerous times during a single outing.
In the case of a skateboard or surfboard, changing foot positions is easy-just pick up a foot and move it. With a snowboard, however, the rider's feet are rigidly mounted into the bindings, preventing any such movement.